


Close your eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, needy goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Today, he sported the same sad look, eyes, however, vacant from tears. Although he didn’t look far off from crying.“Is there anything I can get you, my prince?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my motivation to continue this lmao, so the ending is not only rushed, but a little ambiguous I guess.  
> I’ve also been struggling with my English skills, due to the fact I’ve been speaking and writing in Spanish recently.

It had been another one of those days, Futaba gathering her group of friends in the closed cafe, talking about the newfound criminal group, _the phantom thieves._

It wasn’t anything that particularly piqued Akiras interest, just another fad, in its own means. 

Akira had been washing dishes when the group arrived, the teenagers chatting amongst themselves as they crowded into the middle booth. From the sink, he could vaguely make out Goros silhouette, body laxed.

Shaking his hands, Akira approached Goro, a sad look brushed over his features. Over the past few months Akiras lived here, he’d gotten Goro to spill a little more not only about himself, but about futaba and _her_ friend group. 

Goros voice had broke the first time he spoke, voice wavering, tears streaming steadily down his face. 

_“M’just a bother. Dads asked her to take me with them when they go out, but Futaba and her friends always ditch me in Shibuya. It’s not until much later when they come back for me. They’ll look much more tired than they had before.” Goro fidgeted with his fingers, glossy eyes looking up. “She’s always grumpy when she picks me up. There’s even been a few times where she’d snap at me and.. I would cry. She’d tell me to stop whining..”_

Today, he sported the same sad look, eyes, however, vacant from tears. Although he didn’t look far off from crying. 

“Is there anything I can get you, my prince?” 

Goro shook his head, burgundy eyes trained on the stairs. Giving an exasperated sigh, the brunette trudged over and up the stairs, Akira watching as he did so, taking a hand through his hair.

He readjusted his attention back on the group, their chatter from earlier softening into soft whispers,a few of the members' eyes darting between each other and himself. Sighing, Akira jogged up the stairs after Goro, the brunette wrapped up in his comforter. 

“Your rooms disgusting.” Akira gave an airy laugh, walking over to the bed. 

“I guess.” Dipping into the bed, he rested his hand on Goros thigh. 

“I didn’t peg you as the kind of guy to leave bottles of pee in your room.” 

Goro turned to face Akira, his features laced with disgust. 

“I’m a busy guy. Plus, it’s easier than running up and down the stairs at all hours of the day. Plus, a lot of the customers that occupy the bathroom can take forever.” The disgust didn’t leave Goros face, the brunette pulling the comforter closer to him. 

“Why don’t we change the subject, yeah?” The ravenette laid next to goro, pulling the smaller boy close to his chest. 

“Something seems to be bothering you. Mind telling me?” 

“I already did. You’re disgusting..” Goro Pressed his back against Akiras chest, another tired sigh.

The brunette teased his lower lip, huffing in a breath, letting it out a moment later as a high heady moan. 

Goro didn’t give Akira a chance to react, pulling out of the older boys hold and straddling him in mere seconds. 

“It’s unfair! They always leave me out of everything.” Small fists entangled in Akiras shirt, the brunette whining in agony. 

“They treat me like I’m a baby when _I’m not._ I’m so sick of them. I’m..” he twisted the cotton tighter, leaning himself closer to his lovers face, an attempt to kiss his boyfriend, soft lips brushing chapped lips.

Groaning at the sudden contact, Akira places his shaking hands on Goros thighs, nipping at Goros lower lip. His Kouhai whined, hips barely beginning to roll. Akira, through the fabric, could feel the others' hardness rubbing against his stomach. Stilling himself, Goro moaned, high and needy.

Breaking their kiss, Akira began caressing Goros cheek, webbed spittle breaking, dribbling down the brunette's chin. 

“What’s gotten into you? You do know everyone downstairs probably heard you, correct?” It was honestly embarrassing, and yet Goro still humped against his leg, hands untangling and retangling Akiras shirt. 

“I’m proving that I’m not some little kid. That I’m not a nuisance. That…” they were nothing more than excuses, Goro himself knowing deep down none of them would ever take him seriously. They’d never treat him with the respect he wanted, always seeing him as Futabas little brother who’s nothing more than a whiny crybaby who gets in the way. 

Frowning, Goro pulled the front of his skirt up, breath hitching as the cold attic air assaulted his groin. 

“Senpai, I want you to prove to them that I’m not a baby. That.. that I can make my own decisions without needing their permission.” 

Akiras eyes matched Goros for a moment, right hand still pressed flush against his cheek. 

He gave a curt nod, letting his arm fall to his side, gaze landing on the scrunched fabric. 

The brunette wasn’t wearing anything, his erect cock twitching, beads of precum sobbing down his shaft.

“I did some research.. I” kneading the balls of his hands against Akiras stomach, Goro huffed. 

“And I’ve decided I’m ready to take it to the next level. I, ah, already prepared myself.. I’ve, ah, been practicing for the past few weeks...” With hawk like intensity, Akira watched Goro pull his hands back from his stomach, propping them up behind himself, shifting his rear to face Akira. It was shameful, the way Akira gasped, drinking the other in. 

Akira had seen Goros puckered hole previously, but never like this.

His glossy, lubed hole twitched around a gemstones buttplug.

Tentatively, Akira pressed the plug, Goros breath hitching. “Senpai, please..” 

Licking at his lips, Akira carefully pulled the plug out, his Kouhai whining high and needy. It was truly a sight to behold. 

With the large plug out, he watched goro clench feverishly around nothing. 

“Stretched and everything.” Goro nodded hastily as he hoisted himself back into a straddle. 

Akira sat there for a moment, staring into Goros eyes before nodding. The brunette got to work unbuttoning the olders jeans, mouth watering as he slipped the others cock through his boxers. 

Goro moaned, hand wrapping around Akiras length. He’d forgotten how big he was. 

Goros nerves thrummed, inching his stretched hole closer to Akiras throbbing, weeping cock, teeth nursing his lower lip as the tip brushed his swollen entrance. 

He moaned as he pressed further, whining pathetically as he inched further to the base. Akira was _huge_. 

“Mmph, ‘kira, ‘m so full” his voice cracked into a moan mere moments later as he engulfed the elders cock. 

He hunched forwards, hands once again tangled in Akiras shirt, tears pooling at the corner 

“Goro..” The brunette twitched at his name, whining as Akira brushed a hand over his stomach. “Such a goodboy. My sweet boy,” Akira moved his hand to Goros cheek, wiping at the spilling tears. Goro nodded eagerly, eyes dropping to his stomach. He could see the outline of Akiras cock bulging against his insides. It felt so _good_.

“Move, please. Wanna,, wanna be filled” his voice was barely above a whisper, Akira chuckling as he readjusted his posting, sitting upright with Goro leaning heavily against his chest. 

Tentatively, Akira groped Goros ass, fingers indenting in the soft flesh, slowly guiding the boy up and down, drinking up the small moans and mewls that spilled. 

Leaning into Goros crook, the ravenette began licking against the youngers exposed neck , tongue traveling further up to the boys face, lapping up the spilt and drying tears. 

“You look so good like this. Look so good when you're absolutely _destroyed.”_ He continued bouncing his Kouhai, pacing it a bit quicker. 

“Senpai..” it was lewd, Goro wrapping his arms around Akiras neck, moaning sweetly as he began rutting on his cock, the younger using it as an opportunity to stimulate his needy, neglected cock. Precum dribbled down Goros shaft, keening whenever it rubbed against the rough cotton shirt. 

“Kira, m so close, please..” he goro moaned once more, gripping much tighter, now fully in control of his bouncing. With his hands free, Akira snuck a hand in between their sweating bodies, brushing the palm of his hand over his kouhais weeping cock, a loud yelp falling from his mouth. 

Slowly, he jacked Goro off, grunting against the boy as he moved faster, snapping his hips to meet with Goros quick bounces. 

It was erratic, Goro came first spilling his seed against both their bodies, panting roughly, Akira then taking full initiative by throwing the brunette on his back and hammering into his abused and over stimulated hole, grunting hotly against the others ears. 

Goro whined, arms wrapped and legs wrapped tightly around his senpais neck and lower back, canting his hips further, softened and abused cock standing back to attention as the elder hit his prostate. 

It felt so fucking good. 

It felt even better when Akira finally came, grunting as Goro sobbed out another broken moan, his worn out cock sputtering. 

“Good?” Goro nodded, whining. 

“So full.” The ravenette let out an airy laugh, holding onto his Kouhai as he inches out, ignoring the sweet way he responded. 


End file.
